Romione  Grimmauld Place
by NotMuggle81
Summary: Happens on the 5th year, before Harry arriving from the Dursleys. I do not own any of these characters. Oh and my english is not the best, so if there's any grammar mistake, please don't mind


The last minutes of summer break were about to end.

Hermione was nervous because of what happened on the year before, the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned and nobody seemed to believe it, nobody except for the Order.

Harry was about to arrive, and she and Ron were too nervous to talk, she couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore told them both "Don't tell Harry anything, he has to find out by himself.". She didn't liked that at all, Harry was one of the only person she trusted and now she couldn't tell him about what the Ministry was trying to do with him. And he was about to arrive, she knew he was mad, and how wouldn't he? His two best friends in the world haven't contact him at all since the last day of class!

'Ron, what should we do?' asked Hermione looking to Ron's face. He changed a lot since 4th year, he had no longer the long hair, and he seemed to be taler. His ginger hair looked more red than the last time she saw him.

'I don't know. He's mad, i'm sure of that.' Ron told her looking down.

'But it was not our falt! Dumbledore made us promise not to tell, Ron!' Hermione was trying to figure out a way Harry could understand what really happened.

'The worse part is the bloody Ministry is writting all those lies about him and Harry.' said Ron now looking at Hermione's face, she instantly blushed. He noticed and went to sit next to her. He holded her hand. 'Everything will be fine.'

They heard a noise and let go of each other's hand, but not before the person who had apparated seen what they were doing.

'Sorry, i didn't meant to interupt anything.' said Fred at his most sarcastic voice.

Ron made an ungly face to him and leaved the room to go get some food. Fred looked at Hermione who was still blushed.

'What happened?' he asked her.

'The Ministry happened! Poor Harry...' she said with tears on her eyes.

Fred was worried, she could see it, he tryied to hide it under his jokes and laughs but it was obvious, and it made more clear than before that they were in dark times. It was about time for the real war to start.

Hermione shacked her head to let go of that thought. Fred noticed.

'The good thing is that we are fighting. The resistence is made.' he said becoming serious.

'I know. But i'm scared. He's back, Fred.' said Hermione starting to cry.

On that moment Ron came back to the room holding a box of every flavour beans. When he saw Hermione crying he instantly looked at his brother.

'What did you do?'

'Nothing.' said Hermione 'I was just saying i'm scared.'

Fred looked at Hermione once more and gave her a small smile, then turned back to Ron.

'She's all yours. Go confort her.' whispered Fred so only Ron could understand what he was saying. He smiled and went out the room.

Ron took the courage he needed, it was time to do what he had to do. It was time to tell Hermione what he was feeling.

He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, Hermione layed her head on his shoulter and cryed even more.

'Everything will be ok, i'm not leaving.' he said and it made Hermione confused, what the hell did that meant? Did he felt the same for her? He was finally starting to notice she could be more than friends with him?

'I don't know what i would do without you.' she said before she could stop it. Ron's ears turned red and he was glad she couldn't see it.

'I don't know what _i_ would do without you, Hermione, you're bloody brilliant.' his ears were scarlet now.

She smiled and made a decision, she would make him understand what she felt, Hermione hugged him by his wave and closed her eyes.

_It's time._ Ron thought.

'I love you, Hermione.' he whispered at her ears.

Hermione oppened her eyes and looked at him, eyes full of tears and smiling.

'I love you, Ron.' she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her and put one of his hands on her face, putting away a falling tear. He kissed her cheek and moved his lips to hers.

It was a wonderfull feeling, Hermione thought, she was finally complete, and she truly believed everything would be ok now, she had Ron and he promised her he would never leave.

Minutes passed and they were still kissing, Ron put his hands on Hermione's wave and she put hers at his neck, they were conected.

'Well, well, well.' they heard a voice coming from the door, they stopped kissing and looked to see who the hell it was, still holding each other.

'About time, uh.' said Harry smiling, the couple smiled blushing very hard.


End file.
